Hollow
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: Kagome held the golden locket and smiled. "I know that everyone thinks that you don't have a heart - but I don't." Inside was a picture she had taken of her, Sesshomaru, and Rin. "We'll always be in your heart, Sesshomaru, and you in ours."
1. Prologue

**Hello, readers!**

**This is sesshomarusama33 (also known as lordofthefluff32) at you, just letting you know that I can not access my lordofthefluff32 account, so all of the stories from that alias will be re-posted on this account.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience! ):**

* * *

"Naraku! You're finished!" Inuyasha bellowed from the battle field, wielding Tetsuiga in his rugged hands. Naraku smirked, sidestepping out of the hanyou's way. Inuyasha skidded to a halt and turned to face Naraku, growling.

"You bastard!" He cried, charging at him once again.

"Inuyasha... I would think you knew better than to charge blindly at me." Naraku chuckled as a tentacle shot out of his body, piercing Inuyasha's chest.

"Argh!" He fell the the ground, holding his chest. Kagome ran to his aide, crying.

"Inuyasha!" Tears fell from her face as she ran towards the man who held her heart.

"Ka... Kagome! Stay back!" Inuyasha plead, holding his chest. Kagome didn't stop. She kept running towards Inuyasha, tears still falling.

"No! I won't leave!" She cried, reaching his body. She gently picked his head up, placing it in her lap.

"You idiot! Get away! He'll get you!" Inuyasha yelled, flinching when he felt another wave of pain surge throughout his body. He screamed in agony as the pain overwhelmed him, knocking him un-conscience.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, even more tears flooding out of her eyes. She embraced his body, intent of never letting him go. Naraku laughed sadistically as he watched the lovers embrace.

"My dear Kagome. Forget the hanyou. Come, join me. I'll promise I'll make you happy." Naraku conned, trying to get Kagome to fall for his trap. Kagome stood up, her head hanging low. Her thick bangs covered her face as she wiped the last tears off of her face.

"No! I'll never join you! You're such an evil person! How could someone have so much hate inside their body? You disgust me, Naraku!" Kagome cried, her eyes red and puffy. Naraku's smile turned into a scowl as he shot a tentacle towards Kagome.

"You insolent woman. It will do you well to watch your tongue." His tentacle pierced her shoulder and she fell on her knees, holding her shoulder in pain. She clenched her teeth, tears welling in her eyes once more. She looked to Naraku, grimacing.

"Just because you may be powerful doesn't give you the right to be a jerk and boss everyone around! I won't let you get away with this, Naraku!" Kagome stood up, her legs trembling. She reached for her bow and arrow on the ground, crying out in pain as she moved her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Sango called from the sky, concerned about her friends well-being. She grabbed her Hirakotsu and swung it at Naraku. "Hirakotsu!" She cried, throwing it with all her might. The weapon cut through Naraku's tentacles, which instantly grew back. One shot towards her way as Kirara hissed, moving out of the way. She wasn't fast enough, and the tentacle struck the side of Sango's stomach. She fell from Kirara, falling to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku called, running to try and catch her. Kirara hissed again and dove towards Sango, only to be tangled in Naraku's tentacles.

"You will prove to be troublesome, neko." Naraku said, chuckling. Kirara fought against the hold and swatted at his tentacles, but to no avail.

Sango continued to fall as Miroku jumped as high as he could, catching her. He grabbed her in his arms and fell to the ground. He landed on his back and grunted as he smacked the earth, Sango on top of him.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" Sango asked, checking the monk. He coughed a few times, before giving her a warm smile.

"I saved the woman I love from her death. I am more than alright."

"Oh, Miroku..." Sango held him tight as tears fell from her eyes. A scream caught their attention as they noticed Naraku had grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome!" They both cried out, running towards her. Sango clutched her stomach, screaming in pain.

"Miroku! I can't move... It hurts too bad..." Sango cried, as she fell to her knees. "I failed her... I can't help her..." Miroku held her chin and crashed his lips to her.

"You are not a failure. I will retrieve Kagome. You stay here and try not to move." Sango nodded her head, placing a hand to her lips.

"Lady Kagome! I'm coming!" Miroku called, running towards Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, clutching to his leg. She pointed to the East, where she saw the evil hanyou holding a woman with long black hair. "He has Lady Kagome!" She cried.

Sesshomaru looked over to the hanyou, eyes narrowed. The woman he held, he identified her as his half-brothers companion, Kagome. Rin pulled on his pant legs and he looked down the the little girl.

"We have to help Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried. Sesshomaru looked to her, than back to his retainer, Jaken.

"Jaken, take Rin." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin from it's sheath and darted towards the hanyou, trying not to hit the miko.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin called out, desperate for her to hear her. Jaken pulled the girls hand away from the battle scene, following his masters orders.

"No, Jaken! We have to help Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, tears brimming her eyes. Jaken was relentless in pulling her away, though.

"Rin! Get over here! We are to obey Lord Sesshomaru's orders!"

"But-"

"No but's! Now, get moving!"

"Naraku!"

The said hanyou turned his head, only to have it fall at his feet. One of his tentacles shot out, but it was sliced off of its body and fell alongside the hanyou's head.

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku yelled, the tentacle holding Kagome meeting it's demise as it fell to the ground, holding Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, falling to the ground. Her life flashed before her eyes.

'Mom... Souta... Grandpa... I'll never see them again!' She looked over to where Inuyasha was on the ground, dying. Her heart ached as she felt knots in her throat. 'Inuyasha...' Tears threatened to fall as she watched the person she held closest to her, dying. His chest moved slowly, indicating he was almost dead. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground as she fell. A few seconds passed, and she opened her eyes, only to see unfazed amber ones staring back at her.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?" She blinked, confused. When did _he _get here? She heard a yell of pain and noticed Naraku's decapitated head laying on the ground, trying to get force itself back on it's body.

"No! If he merges his head back with his body..." She whispered, looking for her bow and arrows. She saw them on the ground about 10 feet away from her and looked to Sesshomaru.

"I need you to hit Naraku with your 'Dragon Strike'!" Kagome called, jumping out of his arms and running towards her bow and arrow. Sesshomaru was a bit angered by her demanding his assitance, and rose a brow in question. Kagome notched one of her bows and yelled back at Sesshomaru. "Look, I know you don't like me; but I need you to do this! If you don't - Naraku will live!"

"What makes you so sure of this, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, readying himself for battle stance.

"If we all give our strongest attacks, combined, the power should be enough to defeat him!"

"Then count me in." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha limping over to her side, using Tetsuiga as a way to steady himself.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? You are in no condition to fight!" Kagome called, angered at his ignorance.

"If we're going to defeat him, you're gonna need my help!" He yelled, wincing as he held his side.

"Inuyasha! You're crazy! There's no way I'm going to-"

"Just listen to me, would ya?" Inuyasha yelled, holding his Tetsuiga as he readied himself, "There's no way you're gonna defeat him without me - even with that bastard over there!" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru, who looked bored at the taichi.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, tears running down her face. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, smirking as a fang hung over his lip.

"Trust me, Kagome. When I use my 'Wind Scar,' shoot your arrow in the same direction. Alright?" He looked over to his brother, "That goes for you too, bastard!" He called, making sure he heard him.

Kagome said nothing but nodded her head, re-assuming her position.

"Ya ready, Kagome?" He called, lifting Tetsuiga over his shoulder with a groan.

"Ready!" She called, unsure. She looked over to Sesshomaru, who had his Tokijin readied. He looked to Kagome, and she nodded to him. He nodded back to her, silently agreeing with her.

"Alright, here we go! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha released the power from Tetsuiga towards Naraku, creating the Wind Scar.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome released her sacred arrow, followed by Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike.

"Dragon Strike." Naraku's eyes widened as he realized just what was happened.

"No... No! This cannot be! I am not to be defeated!" Naraku cried as his body was blown to bits, then purified by the sacred arrow. Inuyasha's body fell to the ground as he cried in pain. Kagome ran to him, dropping her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Inuyasha!" She dropped at his body, picking his head up and gently placing it into her lap. "Inuyasha... don't you die on me..." Kagome sobbed, trying to find his pulse. She found it. It was faint, but it was there.

"Ka...Kagome..." He barely managed to whisper, feeling his body start to give in. Sesshomaru walked quietly over to the couple, kneeling over Inuyasha's dying body. "Sesshomaru..." He looked to his half-brother and smirked at him. "If you hurt Kagome when I'm gone..." He threatened. Sesshomaru smirked at his little half-brothers threatening gesture.

"Threatening me on the brink of death, little brother? You surely do not have a death wish." Sesshomaru's eyes held no emotion as he spoke, but the tone of his voice hinted at amusement.

"Feh, just leave her alone. I'll come back and kill you, don't think I won't..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's tears fell down her cheeks, "Please, don't leave..."

"Kagome..." He looked over to Kagome, sadness hinting in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." Inuyasha's eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, his chest stilling. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized he wasn't breathing.

"Inuyasha... No, wake up!" She tried to find a pulse, sobbing as she couldn't find one.

Miroku ran over to the girl, taking her carefully in her arms. Kagome beat his chest in frustration as she continued to sob.

"Inuyasha, you idiot! Why'd you have to do that? If you hadn't, you'd still be alive! Inuyasha!" Kagome's heart broke into a million pieces as the love of her life left this world and onto the next. Miroku held the sobbing girl, glancing over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother as he left this world, something in the bottom of his heart hurting. True, he was not close to his half-brother, but he was family. The only blood relative he had alive.

He stood, grabbing Inuyasha's body. Kagome turned around and saw him grab her beloved and ran after him.

"Sesshomaru? What are you going to do with Inuyasha?" She asked, trying to wipe her tears. She followed Sesshomaru as he continued walking forward, looking ahead of him.

"The half-breed deserves a proper burial."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the weight of his words. More tears flew down her face as she realized the truth - Inuyasha was truly dead. If Sesshomaru said it, it had to be true. She prayed that he was just knocked out and he would come to, but it would seem fate thought it would be better this way. She looked over to Miroku, who was helping Sango onto Kirara. Miroku looked over to his friend, sadness in his eyes.

Yes, the world was rid of the evil hanyou; but the hanyou they had all come to know and love had sacrificed his life to do so.

..XxX..

His funeral wasn't a very long one - Just a moment for closure, grieving, and commemorating. Kagome laid a bouquet of flowers her and Rin had gathered at the head of his grave, wiping a few tears the threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." She sat down on her knees, bowing to her beloved companion. "I'll never forget you..."

She wept. It was silent throughout the forest as Inuyasha, as everyone grieved the fallen hanyou.

At the edge of the forests, Sesshomaru watched the funeral. Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and walked away.

'Little brother... Rest in peace.'

* * *

**A/N:: Yes, Inuyasha has died! Naraku is defeated! Sango's badly injured, but she'll be alright- so will Kagome and Kirara. Shippou was left at the village with Kaede. I apologize - I'm not good at writing battle scenes. I did my best, thought. Reviews?**

**-SS33**


	2. Chapter 1

A month had passed, and the small group found themselves at a loss of what to do. Naraku had been defeated - that was their main purpose. The Shikon jewel would be completed, after they got the two from Koga's legs and the one in Kohaku's back.

What would happen after that?

Kagome didn't want to leave the Sengoku-Jidai, but she didn't want to abandon her family in modern Tokyo.

'Maybe I could go to school during the week, and come during the weekends.' Kagome thought, tapping a finger to her chin.

'No, that wouldn't work... It'd be too troublesome.'

Still, it was her only real option.

Sighing, she studied the members of their little group. Sango sat next to Miroku, her head against his shoulder as she slept peacefully. Shippou laid just a few feet away from them, his head leaning against Rin's. Kagome almost giggled at the loud snores her kitsune child emitted. She turned her head and noticed Sesshomaru sitting a far distance from the group, leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed, but Kagome knew he wasn't asleep.

She carefully sat up and walked over to him and took a seat across from him. One of his eyes opened and looked at her, but he said nothing as he closed it back and leaned his head upward.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome quietly called, not wanting to sound disrespectful. He didn't budge, so Kagome tried again, "Sesshomaru? Are you awake?"

"Girl, speak." He coolly stated, his eyes remaining closed. Kagome felt a bit foolish for not realizing the taiyoukai was awake.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, turning her head up towards the moon-lit sky. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, raising a brow at the woman.

"What does it concern you, girl?" He noticed the longing in the girls eyes as she stared at the full-moon, but thought nothing of it. Kagome turned and looked at the ground, not daring to look him in the eye.

"You just look so lonely, and I can't help but wonder what it is your thinking that keeps you so quiet."

"I do not need to explain my thoughts to you, miko." Sesshomaru stated, looking away from the miko. Kagome lowered her head, a bit embarrassed.

"That's what he said, too..." She whispered, but he caught it. Was she referring the the half-breed? The smell of salt suddenly hit his nose, and Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'Why does she wish to know what this Sesshomaru is thinking?'

"Why do you wish to know?" He suddenly interrupted, breaking the awkward silence. Kagome dried her tears quickly and raised her head, meeting the taiyoukai's gaze. She blinked her azure blue eyes at the stoic lord, before she looked down at the ground.

"I was curious," she started, looking back at him, "I wish to know more about you."

Sesshomaru smelt no deception on her, but the fact that she wanted to actually know him... it unsettled him, that was for sure. Even though he had tried to kill her, his half brother, and the fact that she allied with his half brother made it seem even more unusual.

"I find that unbelievable," he coldly remarked, paying no mind as she sat in front of him, eying his face curiously. She extended a hand towards his face, but quickly retracted it. Sesshomaru gave her a curious look as she reached for his face once again, this time, her fingers coming into contact with his cheek. His eyes widened at the sudden outreach of the girl, but he made no move to stop her.

Kagome traced the magenta stripes on his face, her finger gently caressing his face. She didn't know what caused the sudden urge for her to do so; it was almost like when she had the urge to touch Inuyasha's dog ears.

But this was... this was different.

His eyes closed as the feeling of her soft hand continued stroking his markings, and he growled in contentment. The hairs on Kagome's arms raised a little, but she continued tracing his stripes.

"What do your markings mean, Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice broke in, as she went to trace the moon on top of his face. Sesshomaru's eyes opened instantly, and he noticed the miko was staring at him with warm, blue eyes.

"It is the mark of my family," he said, closing his eyes.

"This is your family's symbol?" She asked as she sat back down, removing her hand from his face. He straightened, but nodded his head firmly.

"The moon is a symbol of the Western Lands; the land I have inherited from my father." Sesshomaru regally said. Kagome was a bit stunned that the inuyoukai had spoken two sentences to her, and for the fact the she was still alive after touching him so boldly.

"I see. So, when you have children, will they have the crescent mark?" Kagome asked, curiously. Sesshomaru looked away, and the back at her.

"My first born shall bear the mark."

"What if it's a daughter? Would she bear the mark?"

"Yes, but she would not be the heir." He stated, looking away once again.

"So, the heir has to be a son?" Kagome asked, sensing the feminism coming on. Sesshomaru glanced at her, and sensed what she was getting at.

"In any house, whether it be of royal status or of a peasant, the man of that house is to be in charge. It is his duty to provide for his family, and it is his family's duty to allow him the honor to do so."

"Alright, that makes sense... But suppose a family had one child, and it was a girl. What would happen?" She asked, wanting to know more about demon privileges.

"Simple. The family would seek a male of noble birth capable of running their lands, and would have them mate the girl."

"An arranged marriage?" She asked, perplexed.

"It is not uncommon." He said, noticing her mood changing.

"So, if you had a daughter first... she would not be heir. If you had a son after the daughter, the son would be heir?" She asked, pleased when he nodded his head. Satisfied, she pressed on. "If you had just the daughter, than you would arrange for her to marry a prince of another land to take leadership?"

"You catch on quick," He noted, nodding his head at her. She looked at him and tilted her head.

"Will you be planning to marry soon?" She asked, genuinely curious. Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes holding a bit of curiosity, themselves.

"Though I do not wish to, it is necessary to keep the lineage going." Sesshomaru said, still looking at her face intently.

"Don't you want a family, Sesshomaru? Don't you want to have children, to be married?" Kagome asked. She did not know the demon lord very well, but she knew he held thoughts close to him of having a family one day... everyone had to.

"It is not that I do not wish for a family," he said as he looked at the moon, "I just do not wish for the lifestyle it would bring." Kagome nodded her head, totally agreeing with him.

"I can understand that. That's the way I feel. I'd love to get married, get a house, have kids... but I don't want to feel the restriction it would carry." Kagome looked up at the sky and smiled sadly.

'Though I thought my family would be with...'

"You do not wish to be contained?" He asked, breaking her train of thought. Kagome turned to look at the demon lord and shook her head numbly. She took in his golden eyes and silver hair and felt a wave of pain strike her heart.

'The resemblance is striking... he has his eyes, and his hair... but yet, it's all his own.'

Compared to Inuyasha's - Sesshomaru's eyes were a darker gold and had slit pupils. His held a more refined, elegant look... yet it looked much more cold and forbidden. Inuyasha's eyes were a bright gold and held much more emotion, and looked a bit wild.

His hair was more of a snowy white, than Inuyasha's - whose hair was more of a dulled silver. Still, she could see a little bit of the resemblance. She would never tell Sesshomaru, of course.

'He'd have my head.' Kagome mentally giggled at the image of Sesshomaru in the early centuries in Europe, royally dressed and sitting on a balcony, shouting "Off with her head!"

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru was still staring at her and blushed, forgetting he had asked her something.

"Where I come from, you have rules and limits... when I came here, I felt... Free. I could roam and do as I wished, and it felt invigorating. If I have a family, I don't want to be settled in one place. I want to roam the country and travel."

Sesshomaru nodded, silently appreciating the girls interest in traveling. He had felt the same way towards it, thought the topic of where she came crossed his mind.

He recalled seeing her jump into the Bone Eaters Well every now and again, but brushed it off.

'Perhaps it is some sort of silly human tradition.'

But once he found out when she jumped inside the well her aura completely disappeared, he became a but suspicious.

"Girl, what is this place of that you speak?" He demanded, yet asked. Kagome lowered her eyes, not sure if she should tell him or not.

'It can't hurt...' She thought. Sighing, she looked over at him.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" She asked. Sesshomaru raised his chin at her.

"I wouldn't delve on it."

"Oh, right..." Kagome said, blushing from embarrassment. She looked down to the ground and started out slowly.

"As you know, Inuyasha was unpinned from the Goshinkboku two summers ago." At the incline of his head, Kagome continued. "That was my fifteenth birthday, and the day I had fallen down the well. I fell from my home... Five-hundred years in the future." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he believed her to be lying.

As he smelt the air, he scented no deception.

"How is this possible?" He asked quietly, not sure what to think. Kagome waited for her cue to continue, and when he nodded his head at her, she began again.

"I found out I had the Shikon Jewel in my stomach. It had been reborn into my body from the previous miko in charge of it, Kikyo."

"The power of the jewel brought you back here." Sesshomaru interjected.

"How did you-"

"Just because I don't search for it, doesn't mean I do not know of the Jewels powers." He looked over the miko and looked her up and down. "It must have felt something in you it could not find in the dead miko."

"We aren't really sure why I was brought back down here. Anyways, I accidentally broke the jewel and have been searching for it since. Like you said earlier, the power of the jewel brought me back here. We also found out that it could send me back and forth."

"What of the half-breed? Was he able to pass?" Sesshomaru asked, raising a slender brow. Kagome nodded at him.

"We don't know how, but yes, he could. Nobody else, though. Just he and I."

"I see." Sesshomaru said. He took note of the miko's tired yawn and closed his eyes. "Sleep, miko. We will talk more in the marrow."

Kagome nodded and scooted next to him and pressed her body to his, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for talking with me, Sesshomaru. Perhaps we could be friends?" Kagome asked, standing up and making her way back towards her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, but silently agreed in his head.

'Perhaps we could, miko.'


	3. Chapter 2

"Mmm," Kagome groaned, stretching her limbs as she woke. Sitting up slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around the camp. Miroku and Sango were up, chatting quietly by the fire. Shippou was gone, while Rin was playing with Kirara. Jaken was fast asleep leaning against Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

Sango, who had now noticed Kagome was awake, smiled to her best friend. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Morning, Sango. Sleep well?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and looked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting the night before. As if answering her questin, Sango continued,

"I did, thank you. Sesshomaru and Shippou went to hunt breakfast." Kagome stood up slowly, grabbing her backpack.

"Oh, okay. Do you know if there's a spring near here?" Kagome asked. Sango thought for a moment, then pointed East.

"I think I saw one over there a little ways." She responded. Kagome smiled and headed towards the springs, backpack in hand.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little while." She said as she left camp, making her way towards the spring.

On her way there, she saw Shippou and Sesshomaru heading towards camp with their kill. Sesshomaru, having a huge boar, and Shippou, with a few rabbits and squirrells.

"Mama!" Shippou cried, running towards her. "Look what I did!" He beamed, proud of his first hunt. Kagome smiled and looked at his prizes, tucking some of his loose hair behind his ear.

"Very good, Shippou. I'm so proud of you." He blushed, but held his head up high.

"Sesshomaru-sama says I could be a great hunter one day." He sounded happy that he had the elder youkai's approval. Kagome smiled and stood up, looking towards Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." She said sweetly, smiling brightly towards him. He inclined his head to her, not losing his grip on the boar.

"I was just on my way to the springs. Did you happen to see it on your way back?" She asked, grabbing her bag from the ground. Nodding, Sesshomaru pointed towards the direction he and Shippou had come from.

"We saw it, momma. It's that ways a little bit." Shippou said, pointing in the same direction as Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and grabbed his tiny little cheek, pinching it lightly.

"Thank you Shippou," she stood up and bowed her head towards Sesshomaru, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'm going to go bathe, I'll be back at camp in a little while." She said, waiting for his response.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, starting off in his direction. Shippou lingered for a moment. Kagome went to shoo her hands, motioning towards Sesshomaru. Shippou stayed, though, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"Come along, kit." He said, not turning his back as he continued back towards camp. Shippou waved to Kagome as he scrambled back beside Sesshomaru, turning his head and looking to Kagome before they faded into the tree's. Kagome smiled and continued in the direction of the trees, smiling when she saw the steam through the foliage.

"I can't wait!" Kagome cried, quickly stripping and folding her clothes next to her bag. Placing them both in plain sight, she stepped into the springs slowly; hissing lowly when her foot touched the hot water, but proceeded, anyway. When she was in towards her waist, she made her way to the boulders just across from her backpack and sat down slowly.

"Oh," she moaned, her muscles relishing in the feel of the hot water. Sinking a little lower, she sat for a moment before swimming over to her pack, grabbing her shampoo and conditioner. Lathering the shampoo in her hair, she let it sit for a moment before rinsing it out. Doing the same with the conditioner, she proceeded in washing as she searched for her wash-cloth and body wash. Lathering herself up as she washed the sweat and grime off, she soaked for a few more minutes.

"I should get back soon." She said to herself, walking out of the springs and grabbing her towel. Drying off, she dressed and grabbed her bag, walking back towards camp.

"Wow, boys, you made a fine hunt!" Sango said, eyeing the kills Sesshomaru and Shippou made. Rin looked over the squirrells and rabbits, smiling to Shippou.

"This is much better than my fish!" She complimented, causing Shippou to blush. Sesshomaru said nothing as he laid the boar down by the fire. Sango reached into her bag and grabbed her skinning knive, moving towards their soon-to-be breakfast.

"Do you mind if I skin them, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, not wanting to offend him. Sesshomaru sat back at his tree, nodding his head. Taking his approval, Sango sat by the animals and proceeded to skin them.

Walking into camp, Kagome smiled when she saw Shippou and Rin talking about previous hunting trips, Sango skinning the meat, and Sesshomaru and Miroku having light conversation.

"I'm back," she called lightly, sitting down next to Miroku and Sesshomaru. Miroku smiled towards his friend, as did Sango.

"Hello, Kagome. Did you enjoy your bath?" Sango asked, carefully slicing through the boar and placing the chunks of meat on spits over the fire. Kagome nodded and stretched, raising her arms.

"I did. My muscles were killing me." She said. Moments later, she was bombarded by Rin, who was more than happy to see her.

"Hello, Kagome!" She chirped, sitting in her lap. Kagome smiled at Rin and hugged her warmly.

"Hello, Rin. You sleep well?" She asked. Rin nodded her head and started to twirl her fingers.

"I was wondering if you'd do my hair today," She said, embarassed. Kagome smiled and reached into her bag for her brush and scrunchie collection. Rin's eyes brightened as she straightened herself, waiting for Kagome to start their now daily ritual.

Kagome gently brushed through her tangled locks, trying not to yank. Rin hummed happily as she wiggled her toes, looking over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you take me to pick flowers later?" She asked him. Nodding his head, Rin squealed excitedly. Kagome laughed quietly at her antics and put her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving some of her hair to frame her face.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!" Rin chirped, turning around and hugging her. Kagome hugged her back, then kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome." She beamed at the the girl. Rin smiled and looked to Sesshomaru, who had his eyes closed and was laying against the tree. Looking back to Kagome, she asked,

"Would you like to come pick flowers with me?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, standing up. "I'd love to, Rin."

"I want to come, too!" Shippou jumped in, blushing a bit when everyone looked to him suddenly. He looked down to the ground, twirling his thumbs behind his back. "That is, if you want me to."

Kagome couldn't suppress the laugh that came out of her lips. "You're so silly, Shippou. We'd love for you to pick flowers with us."

Shippou grinned and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Thank you, momma!" He cried, snuggling into her arms.

Kagome sighed and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "You're welcome, Shippou."

Walking through the mile long fields of flowers, Shippou and Rin giggled loudly as they picked bouquet after bouquet of flowers, bringing them to Kagome and Sesshomaru, who sat on the sidelines. Kagome accepted them graciously, while Sesshomaru said nothing and remained still sitting at the base of a tree.

"It's their way of appreciating us, I think." Kagome randomly said as Rin brought her a bouqet of daisies, which Kagome took humbily. Before Rin left, Kagome plucked one of the daisies free and put it between Rin's ear.

"You look so pretty, Rin!" Kagome smiled, happy to see Rin smiling back at her.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!" Rin chirped before running back towards Shippou.

"Finish what you were saying, girl." Sesshomaru said, not moving a muscle. Kagome blinked but nodded, continuing.

"They don't know how to tell you "thank you," so they bring you things to try and make you happy. I think that if they think you're happy, that lets them know that you know they appreciate them." Kagome said, leaning her head against a tree.

"What made you come to this conclusion?" Sesshomaru almost asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it's from helping raise my little brother. Plus, when I was about 9, I started a babysitting job for this nice woman across the street. Basically, I watched a lot of kids when I was younger, and even now. I had some cats, too, so that could be it."

"Cats?" He said, in a 'are you serious' manner. Kagome nodded her head and pointed to the flowers.

"See, Rin and Shippou bring us flowers because they think that will make us happy. All of my cats use to bring me dead squirrells and mice. My mom said it's they're way of basically saying, "Hey, look at me. Look what I can do"."

"That sounds more like boasting than it does showing appreciation."

"I think they're thinking... 'Since you feed me, I'll feed you' kind of thing."

"Aren't they capable of taking care of themselves?" Sesshomaru asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, but in my time most small cats are house pets. Dogs, too."

"I will never be someone's pet." He said arrogantly. Kagome chuckled.

It was such a Sesshomaru thing to say. It also reminded her of how Inuyasha hated wearing the subjugation beads.

"Inuyasha said that, too." She sighed, pressing her knees to her chin, like she always did when she was upset. Sesshomaru opened his right eye, focusing it on her.

"Do you miss him?" Kagome asked, turning her head towards Sesshomaru.

"We were never on the best of terms." He said, coolly, shutting his eyes once more.

"Well I mean, do you wish you could have spent more time with him?" Kagome asked, shifting so she was sitting a little closer to him.

"You mean do I regret not acting friendlier towards him?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"I don't regret anything. What's done has been done, and there is nothing I can do that will fix fates course." He said, standing up. Kagome scrambled to her feet as well, motioning for thildren.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru lifted a brow towards her, wondering why she was thanking him.

"I did not do anything." He said, folding his arms in his haori sleeves and starting to walk towards camp. Kagome followed after him, with a different outlook on life.

_'Thanks for being there.'_


	4. Chapter 3

Hollow: Chapter Three

"You do no hunt?" Sesshomaru asked, astonished. How was the miko sustaining herself all these years without learning one of the most vital lessons taught?

Kagome blushed, a bit embarassed that she didn't know how to hunt, though it was an easy skill.

"Well, being from the future... we don't hunt, much. All of our meats are packaged and skinned, and our vegetables are harvested for us. We just buy it at a grocery... a market," she opted, seeing as Sesshomaru probably didn't know what a supermarket was.

Sesshomaru scoffed. How obvious humans would invent ways to become more lazier, and how to dull one of their most primal senses.

"I see I was right about humans, after all." He walked away, hair trailing behind him as his legs took long strides. Kagome felt infuriated. How dare he insult her race in such a way?

"Hey! We _do _harvest our food, and we _do _hunt! We have _jobs _to pay for our food! We still _earn _it!" Kagome argued, following after him as she continued to rant and rave.

Sesshomaru smirked. How like the miko to get upset and blow off on him. She was always the most hot-headed one of their group, besides his half-brother. He was pretty sure it rubbed off on her, though.

Then again...

"Are you even listening to me?" She yelled, poking his back repeatedly. Sesshomaru stopped, and she ran into his back. While she was plummeting towards him, she caught a sniff of him for the first time in her life.

_'Woah... I never noticed Sesshomaru smells like..'_

"Watch your step, girl. This one will not tolerate your inability to focuse where your clumsy feet take you." He insulted, flipping his hair and effectively smacking her in her face.

"Pfft! You jerk!" She yelled, rubbing her eyes to try and make the stinging sensation go away.

Walking behind them, Sango and Miroku laughed as their miko friend continued to give Sesshomaru hell about hunting.

"Kagome certainly took well to him," Sango started, watching the way Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement as they debated about random things.

"She does, doesn't she? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem to mind her presence so much, either."

Sango smiled. She hoped something would happen between them. Even if it was Inuyasha's older brother... Kagome needed some sort of happiness. She had not been happy in quite some time.

Shippou took very well to Sesshomaru - in fact, he acted like him almost twenty-four-seven. He hunted with him, he bathed with him, he had even slept around him once. Whether he knew it or not, Sesshomaru had gained a son...

While Kagome had gained a companion, and possibly more.


End file.
